DulJuice
DulJuice '''more commonly known as '''Dul is an American YouTuber who usually uploads Minecraft videos and other video games. She has appeared in several series with Stacy and are good friends. Personal Life Dul began YouTube early in high school, when she had a lot of spare time on her hands. Currently, she is 18 year old girl who attends college. As a result of this, she doesn't film many videos, but she intends to do more Gaming and YouTube after college ends. She became noticed on Stacy's channel when she started competing in The Cube UHC in Season 2. Dul is known to seem shy when recording, and also adorable and funny. Collabs with Stacy The Cube Main Article: The Cube Dul featured in several episodes with Stacy in the group survival server, 'The Cube SMP. '''The two were friendly with each other and during episode 34, Dul assisted Stacy in completing her Mesa inspired Nether tunnel where they bonded. Cube UHC ''Main Article: [http://stacyplays.wikia.com/wiki/Cube_UHC Cube UHC] Along with holding the record of the longest female competitor (in Seasons), Dul also holds the UHC record for most kills by a female. Dul appeared in the four seasons to feature Stacy. In Season 5, Dul managed to kill Pokediger1 and finish in 5th place after being slain by TofuuGaming. While Stacy finished in 2nd after also being slain by Tofuu. In Season 6, Dul finished in 9th (team place 5th) while Stacy (teamed with KermitPlaysMC) came in 20th (team place 12th). In Season 7, Dul had her second ever kill (and first blood) by killing TheCampingRusher, this was because mumble was a feature allowing Dul to hear where Rusher was. She was killed by MC4Meh and finished in 16th while Stacy finished in 4th (Killed by Grapeapplesauce). In Season 8, Dul was part of Team Nudists and finished in 8th (team place 5th) after being slain by Hbomb. Stacy (Team Tigermilk) finished in 3rd (Team place 3rd) was shot by Tomahawk. Earth To Echo Main Article: Earth To Echo 'Earth To Echo '''was a short minecraft series Stacy played with Dul, Fin and Sky. The game was based off of the movie of the same name and was completed in two episodes. Earth to echo.png|Dul and Stacy in Earth to Echo Burro burrow.jpg| Dul and Stacy in The Cube UHC Stats Cube UHC Elimination History * ''Due to Stacy only participating in Seasons 5-8, if you would like to read summaries on Dul's other seasons, please visit the Cube Wiki. Dul's Channel Dul has a youtube channel known as '''DulJuice, '''the channel currently has 50,000 subscribers and showed Dul in Cube, UHC and many other Minecraft series. Dul is currently inactive due to her attending college. It is unknown what will happen to her channel, but she is still active on her Twitter. Trivia * Dul was interested in participating in UHShe, but could not make the Season 1 recording. Dul's Invitation After this, however, Dul said that she will most likely never join UHShe since she has lost interest in making gaming videos. * Her favorite YouTuber is Grace Helbig. * She is very fond of chocolate. * Her favorite color is blue. * She was invited to the Cube UHC group by Kricken. * Before Bayani left, he was considered to be Dul's closest friend. References Category:People Category:Cube UHC Participants